Tales from the Wastes
by Loremaster98
Summary: A collection of Fallout stories I write when I get bored. I hope you all love to hate them. You will get upset, mad, or jealous. (triggered, god awful word) Parentheses () are warnings.
1. Courier 6 and Veronica

**A short one-shot of Courier and Veronica. Took me two hours to do this, took y'all minutes.**

* * *

 **Courier 6:**

My companion, Veronica, and I begin to settle down for the night in our makeshift camp. The stars sure are beautiful tonight, as much as Veronica. We've been traveling together since the Battle of Hoover Dam; sure she's a smart-ass, and I want her to be my smart-ass.

"How come you never wanted to go back to the Brotherhood?" I ask while cooking a couple of geckos over the fire, "I'm not complaining, but why not? I would kill to see Ma and Pa again, if I remember who they were."

Veronica chuckles slightly, but stops as she looks at the bullet scars on my head. I had Benny right where I wanted him, and he kicked my cunt to escape. Veronica was there with me, but she was too concerned about me than getting the bastard who shot me. Cesar's Legion captured him, and as soon as I got the news I had him crucified. He deserved it for taking my memories that I hope were happy.

"No, I don't; not after the way they treated you." She smiles breaking her gaze from the stars, "They treated you like a inhibited little girl. You are sweet and put others first, always."

Turning the gecko meat over I plop my ass next to Veronica's, our bodies are mere inches apart. Her heat provides warmth in the freezing Mojave. It couldn't be better, well it could, but who's rushing?

I turn to face my partner having a staring contest with the stars, "Let me ask you something."

"When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…" she trails off seeing the look of seriousness I give, "Shoot. No! Don't shoot! Ask away."

I can't help but laugh at her antics. She is funny and caring, and that's why I love her. In my fit of laughter, Veronica begins to tickle my ribs. I begin snorting with laughter, and fall onto my back with her assault continuing. Veronica straddles my waist, and gives me a moment to catch my breath. I'm laying on my back, and staring into her beautiful eyes. I cease the opportunity and kiss her.

She blushes in faint glow of the fire. Her lips move to form words, but she is silent. Her tongue moves over her lips, seemingly to taste them, with a hint of embarrassment playing over her face. She doesn't feel the same way about me as I do to her. She hates me now.

"Really?" she asks causing fear, anxiety, and regret to rise within me, "Do you really feel that way?"

I nod with honesty; prepare for her to spit on my face, and crush my heart into trillions of pieces of dust. I can already see me without her, I'd spend every night in the Gomorrah with a cheap floozy, and cheaper booze.

Veronica holds my shoulders down, and whispers to me, "I've felt the same way. I was afraid to ask."

She rolls off of me, and hands me one of the cooked geckos. We eat together in a conformable silence, while listening to the coyotes bark and yip at one another. Today is absolutely perfect. I confessed my love to Veronica, and receive the same love. Nothing could tear us apart.

We move our sleeping mats beside each other, and cuddle one another. The woman I love is sleeping with me! Today couldn't get any better! I drape an arm around her stomach, and pull her closer to me. We fall into a peaceful sleep, peaceful for the Mojave anyway. I keep one hand on my 9mm pistol with the word Grace engraved on it, and keep one eye open as Veronica and I rest our heads.

Today is over, but tomorrow holds a new adventure.

* * *

 **Tell me what you want in another update. I'll work on it when I get a chance, so tell who within 3, New Vegas, and 4.**


	2. )Lone Wanderer & Three Dog(

**I'm on a quest to make this the most fucked up collection of short stories I can think of. And to start this fucked up journey, I give you the worst of the worst. I feel like this is going to be reported.**

 **This is an alternate to Fallout 3.**

 **Three Dog:**

"Three months. Three fucking months since anyone has seen hide or hair of the bitch from Vault 101. Her last sighting was up north, near Paradise Falls, the slaver headquarters." I inform those in the Capitol Wasteland that fight the good fight, "Hopefully they sold her, or worse. Maybe we can all finally… sleep a little better tonight. Thanks for listening, children!"

Giving my signature howl, I end the news and begin playing _I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire_ by _The Ink Spots_ _._ I have heard it hundreds of times, and I tune it out, leave the booth, and grab a bottle of purified water. What kind of DJ would I be, if I began sounding like a ghoul? Leaning back ever so slightly in my chair, I start to hum the song to myself, before I begin to get bored. My mind begins to drift.

"Wonder what ever happened to the kid?" I monolog to pass the time, "Wonder if she ever found her father? She probably got executed by the raiders. So much wondering to do for the worst person in the Wasteland."

A racket from downstairs, one of the Brotherhood guys and someone else, alerts me. Their voices are muffled by the door and distance to me. It doesn't sound like a fight is going to ensue, but I prepare to fight to defend myself in case.

"Head on up, he'll be _thrilled_ to see you." The paladin says through his helmet with the door now open.

The stairs echo to the repetitive limp that is coming towards me. My hands ball into fists by my side; yet I keep a warm smile on my face for my guest. I made the mistake of not being prepared when a _civil_ ghoul attacked me with a spoon. The limping gets closer and louder as whoever begins to wheeze.

Her silky blonde hair falls down her face, hiding it from me. The tattoo of a Chinese assault rifle on the left shoulder aims to me. The lack of clothing, other than a set of torn bra and panties, strikes a nerve in me. Her body is bruised and beaten. Scars travel her legs, up towards her hips and more intimate regions. Her ribs can be counted under her skin, which contains more scars. That is not the horrifying part, no, her stomach slightly extends with a child growing in her. I swear to whatever God is up there, I'll announce this to the Wasteland! A young woman like her doesn't deserve to look like this!

"Did you mean it?" her voice sounds like someone who has smoked since infancy, "All those things that you said about me? Do you see me as a nightmare?"

The woman looks up, her hair falls away, revealing the face behind. Her lips are bleeding, her face is bruised, and she has tears streaming from her bright green eyes. The kid from Vault 101 is standing before me, broken; beaten; pregnant. I can't bring myself to look at her, she's disgusting.

"Do you really think I am better off dead?" she rasps, "I'm only nineteen fucking years old! I lost everything! My home, my dad, my best friend, my trust, my… my-"

She collapses to her knees and begins sobbing. For the love of God, the hard ass who terrorized us is nothing more than a sobbing mess on my studio floor. To make it worse, I have to deliver the news to the Capitol Wasteland in a few seconds. Can I truly blame her? Of course I can! She murdered her way across the Wastes. She killed… she… she never killed an innocent, she never took prisoners to the slavers. She stole though, she stole a lot of… worthless junk like scrap metal, but it was used to help Megaton, Rivet City, and other settlements. I've been wrong about her! I never thought of why she did it, I only listened to my contacts.

"I want to go home." She cries curling into a ball on the ground, "I don't care anymore. I want to go home."

The song _Mighty, Mighty Man_ ends, signaling the news is about to begin. Make a choice, Three Dog! Send her back out there, or the second option. She wouldn't make it another day out there.

"Hey there, children! It's Three Dog, awoo! And this is Galaxy News Radio!" turning my head slightly to the kid from 101 to prepare myself for the next announcement, "I know by this time, you expect me to bash on the Walking Nightmare, but I have had a revelation many of you will hate. She is a saint. Before you go and turn me off, listen." Glancing back with a warm smile to the kid before continuing the broadcast, "I had a visitor, not from space, or a hired gun, but the kid from the Vault. She came to me and I hardly recognized her. She is covered in scars and bruises. At this moment, she is in the building with me, crying out in pain and grief."

She looks up to me with her lip quivering, and tears down her face. She is still a kid.

"I know you think that is a good thing, but she's starved; looks and sounds like a ghoul." I sigh and ready myself to drop the ball, "She's carrying a child inside her. Now, that we have that out of the way, how about we let the girl speak. Justify what she did? Come on…"

The kid shakes her head and curls into a tighter ball, "If they hear my voice, they'll kill us!"

Her answer was muffled by her body, but I still understood, "Who will kill you? Who's the other one they'll kill?"

"The slavers from Paradise Falls!" she cries on my floor, "Eulogy said he'd hunt us down, and take my baby from the womb!"

I kneel and place a gentle hand on her, which causes her to whimper in fear. She is too young to have this much pain grafted upon her.

"You'll both be safe. I'll send you back to the vault if you like." I softly say, forgetting about the news and microphone.

"The Overseer will be mad at me for leaving the vault." She faintly whispers causing me to repeat her statement as a question.

"What if a Brotherhood of Steel paladin stayed with you until you are positive you're safe?" I ask as she shakes, "Would you like that? Are you cold?"

She nods her head, I give her a worn blanket and get back to the news, "She is going back to the vault. Whoever you are Eulogy, you can bet your ass the Steel is going to hit you, hard. Until next time, I'm Three Dog."

"Do you really… really think I'm a saint?" she asks tightly wrapped in the blanket, "Is the Brotherhood going to attack Paradi-"

I pick her up and put her on my bed, "Yes. I bet you're starved."

The young woman simply nods her head, and I leave to get a light meal for her. What could she eat? A small pack of crackers? Good luck finding any of those around the Wasteland. Taking a box of insta-mash and a bottle of water, I return to find that she is asleep. The devil was never a devil, she was an angel covered in filth; I burned her wings through the radio.

"I fucked up." I whisper and lightly stroke her blonde hair as she sleeps, "I gave you a reputation that you don't deserve. You're still a kid that has her whole life ahead, and I fucked it up. I might as well have shot you in the back."

"Three Dog, someone else is here to see you." The paladin yells up to my studio, "He's disarmed."

I stand, and exit the room that the kid from 101 is sleeping in. I linger in the doorway for a brief moment, watching the demonized saint fitfully sleep. Her neck has a brand burned in her skin in the shape of a Chinese pistol. Those slavers fucked her up, and that raises a question in my mind. _What was she doing in Paradise Falls?_

"Did you find her?!" the new visitor asks, startling me.

I face him, and examine his features. The same eyes as the kid, salt and pepper hair, but he wears a vault suit. He has a look of concern, regret, and pleading behind his bright green eyes. My reaction to his question is silence, he came back.

"Did you find my daughter?!" James asks, clarifying his question, "Is she as bad as you said?!"

I push him back a little, before punching him in the jaw. He did this to her! If he didn't leave the vault, then she wouldn't have left to find him. It's his fault she is in this condition. I demonized her, but I am going to idolize her. She gave everything to find him.

"I deserved that." He grunts, rubbing his jaw, "Is my daughter here, safe?"

I nod, lead him to her, and stand by the door to watch as they reunite. James is startled by the way she looks, I don't blame him. His only child, the only remnant of his wife, is hurt and needing him more than she ever has.

James slowly moves the blanket downward to expose her body. He gasps at the sight. Her ribs can be counted, her belly is distended, and she looks like shit. Another tattoo is just over her navel, the image of an angel kneeling blowing the devil. What did they do to her?

"Daddy?" she mumbles with her eyes faintly looking at him, "How did you find me?"

James ignored her question, and wraps his arms around her neck in a loving embrace. I wonder what she is thinking at this moment?

 **Lone Wanderer:**

I throw my arms around my dad when he hugs me. I found him! He found me! We can go back to the vault and live happily, forever. Amata will be shocked to see that we're back, and… and… I don't know.

"I heard him say those terrible things about you, I was coming to make him stop until-" I cut him off with my cry of agony, "What's wrong? Tell me what hurts!"

I point to my stomach with tears in my eyes. I'm scared! I shot raiders dead, but they were attacking me. I fought super mutants, yet I was helping the Brotherhood of Steel. I killed one deathclaw, but it was attempting to eat me. I went to Paradise Falls to free the slaves with no fear, and left beaten.

"We have to get food in you, quick!" dad urgently says rubbing my belly gently, "You are dying with your child. We'll help you. I will help you."

I nod, and attempt to sit up. Dad pushes me down softly, and looks into my eyes assuring me that I'm safe at last. His smile fades as I move my branded arm onto my chest. The images are of dicks, sex positions I was forced into, skulls, and Eulogy's name. I'm branded as property.

"We'll feed you, and get you ready for a healthy baby." dad sighs with guilt and shame, "I didn't want you to be out here. You should've stayed in the vault."

I shake my head and answer him, "The Overseer attacked me because you left, but I escaped after Amata helped me."

Dad sighs, caresses my face, and brings me a bowl of insta-mash to eat. I sit up and begin to slowly eat the food. It feels so good to finally eat after two weeks of surviving on barely anything. At least I get to return to the vault soon. Could it be any worse?


	3. )Lone Wanderer and Sarah Lyons(

_You want to know what it's like? Losing all hope?_

 _Just look for her name, it's on a tomb stone_

 _She was taken from me just to send a fucking message._

 ** _Heaven's Collapse_** **by _The Gloom in the Corner_**

* * *

I don't remember much. How could I? I don't know what happened or where I am. Only thing I remember was a quick burn and loud boom to my right; then the warm ground and clattering of my gauss rifle with loud yells

All I knew is that I was in a sort medical room and at the mercy of the people who have saved me. The lights blind me, and it hurts to move my right side. What happened?

"How's he doing, Doc?" a voice echoes in my ear. I can hear the concern in its tone, and the shaking of it, but I can't make out who it is.

Fuck. I'm weaponless. Whoever these people are, they took all of my gear, but they torture me by putting it on the opposite side of the room. I have to get my knife. I won't go without a fight. Raising my left arm, I find it strapped down to the table. I don't feel anything on my right, but it will cause a fuck ton of pain. Fuck it.

" _Fuuuck_! _Fuuuck_!" I scream as I feel the latch tear away at the black charred flesh of my arm.

Blood pours from my right fingertips and across my left arm as the release comes undone. My first instinct is to inspect the wound, but the voices get closer making me rush to defend myself. My legs were left unstrapped, dumb bastards. Stumbling with a dead leg, I make it to my gear and grab my trench knife. Footsteps are just outside the door, leaving little time to grab a gun, so I hide behind the door.

The door slides upward, allowing a scientist to walk in. Leaping into action, I wrap my burnt arm around him and put the blade to his throat. The other, outside in the corridor, levels a pistol at me.

"Put the gun down, and tell me where I am." I order growling in pain, "Tell me or he dies."

The second holsters their weapon and speaks, "Drake, calm down. Please. You're home. Vault 101."

"Liar! They'll never let me back!" I yell pushing the blade harder against his neck, spilling the man's blood.

"That's where you're wrong, Drake." Amata sweetly says stepping in to the room, "Butch brought you back after scouting for food."

Releasing the doctor, he faces me with a blood stained lab coat. Fear laces his being before he runs away.

"What happened to me?" I grit my teeth crumbling to my knee, "Did I win?"

She offers support and puts me back on the bed, "There were so many bodies. Brotherhood and Enclave. You had five dead Enclave around you."

I take it in as I faintly recall the battle of Megaton. Enclave had garrisoned the town, I led the troops against the enemy. I threw a grenade, but then a person in tesla armor threw one at me and seeing Sarah get taken down. Sarah!

"Is Sarah alive?!" I ask feeling my heart prepare to shatter, "She has to be!"

Amata sighs, "I don't know who she is, but we have the Brotherhood people in the atrium."

"Take me to them! Please, Amata." My voice trembles as horrible thoughts fill my mind, "I have to see her. I have to… I love her."

Disappointment washes over her face, but she sees my fearful and terrified look and helps. Her arm supports my body as she half carries; half drags me to the atrium. Groans fill the room, but one voice in particular calls to me.

"Where is he?!" Sarah threatens the doctor, blood on her underclothes, "Tell me."

"Sarah, I'm not dead yet. I'm surprised." I joke leaving Amata's side.

Her head turns to the sound of my angelic voice. She has three slashes running across her face, but she still looks beautiful like always.

"God. You look like shit." I smile hearing my skin crack on my right.

"Speak for yourself! Are you alright?!" she limps closer to me, "My God, your side!"

"I love you so much. I want to be with you forever." I confess getting half _cheers_ and finallies, "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was afraid to. I've had a crush on myself for years, but when I saw you, I fell in love with you."

The blonde before me looks dumbfounded by my confession. She hates me. End it, Drake. Spare yourself the depression.

"I've had a crush on you after hearing all the good you do, and then meeting you." She shyly says with the eyes of the Brotherhood watching us, "I love you too. Seeing go down like you did scared me. I never want to live through it again."

" _Kiss him already!"_ a woman says before grunting in pain.

I smile as I look into Sarah's eyes. She is pure of heart, mind, and body. I don't deserve her.

"I never want to see you go down again. Come away with me." She whispers, holding my left hand and putting her forehead on mine, "I want to be your wife."

Squeezing her hand in reassurance, I kiss her soft lips, and reply, "And I yours. Wait. Husband I meant."

She chuckles returning the kiss, "You would make a great house wife."

* * *

I let her curl her fingers around mine, and sit outside on my balcony. I can't see her, but I know she's in my arms. Her soft coos bringing pride to my heart. My smile has never faded during the past months. Sarah, I know, is sitting beside us. Hope giggles as the gentle touch of her mother tickles her belly.

"Does she have my good looks?" I tease Sarah, "Or her mother's intelligence?"

"Both. She's looking at you." Sarah happily says as Hope pulls on grab my holotag, "Guess not?"

"She's got her dad's curiosity." I smile taking the holotag away, causing my daughter to cry, "And her mother's temper."

Sarah lightly punches my arm and lays her head on my shoulder. She let's out a sigh of bliss. Hope coos and flails her arms, hitting my right side.

"What did I do to get a man like you?"

* * *

 **Reality:**

"Tell us who dies! You, or the whore!" the officer tortures me, "Tell me who lives!"

My face is swollen from the multiple bruises, but Sarah is untouched. I have a job to do, protect the Brotherhood.

"S- Sarah dies." I speak feeling my spirit die.

The officer spins the revolver and pulls the trigger, Sarah falls in a pool of her own blood and brains. She is dead. My will to live flees with her.

The officer grins pulling me up, "Good man. Now come with us."

The Enclave foot soldiers shove me after the officer, the signs read something containment. I give a fuck less what it is, my Atlas has stopped holding up my world.

"Welcome to the deathclaw holdings. Pick one. Lucy is an albino. Riley is king. Ripper is the queen of queens." The men laugh shoving me to the largest one, "Sarah is dead, but you can meet ours. She needs a way to unwind."

"Gladly." I huff standing before the giant deathclaw.

The force field fades and reappears to protect the Enclave watching. The deathclaw lowers her head to my height and sniffs. Looking into her eyes, I see something that I never thought I would ever see, fear. I step forward; she steps back. Standing like a soldier should, I wait for her teeth to tear into me.

"Look at that. She is afraid of him." The officer says with curiosity, "Get him out of there."

The bastards forgot to take my boot knife, I fake a fall and grab it. The blade caresses my flesh as I slit my throat to protect the Brotherhood's secret. The world begins to fade to darkness. My final sight is the deathclaw seeming to mourn me and avenge my suicide.

The world superheats and vaporizes around my dying corpse. Laser strike bitch.

* * *

 **It's been a long time. I have given up on Fanfiction, still have, but I needed to write something**


End file.
